Jolly Roger Bay
Jolly Roger Bay is the third level of the game Super Mario 64. Eel's, Giant Oysters, Goomba's and falling pillars makes this course a little harder than the previous ones. Sunken and floating pirate-ships from a time past, giant caves with monsters and treasures, and some cannoning to the highest peaks of the level are what awaits you. Swimming is'nt all that fun and easy. Controls become a little harder as you now are able to control all directions - up, down, left and right. Star 1: Plunder in the Sunken Ship This is the first course of Jolly Roger Bay, and centers around the sunken pirate ship in the middle of the sea. Mario needs to swim down to the bottom of the ocean, annoy a big Eel to get him to attack, and then swim in to the window where the eel was lurking. After that, it's time for some Electrified chest-touching. Mario needs to open the chest in the bottom of the ship in a specific order. I he fails to get the order right, all previously opened chests will close up, and Mario will be dealt 3 damage to his life-meter. Once all chests are opened, the sunken ship will start to emerge from the bottom of the ocean, and drain itself of water. Now Mario quickly needs to climb steppingstones along the bottom of the ship, to get to the top. Once there, the first star awaits. Star 2: Can the Eel Come Out to Play? Again Mario faces the Eel and will have to lure him out of his hidingplace. In the far end of the sea where the sunken ship was Mario now has to lure the eel out of its cave and snatch the star from his tail. Star 3: Treasure in the Ocean Cave Again, Mario have to swim all the way to the far end of the sea, and there dive down to the bottom and into a cave. here there are alot of pillars falling, trying to crush Mario, and a lot of Goombas around, making Mario run harder. If Mario opens the chests in the correct order he will get a Power Star. Get it wrong and get zapped. Star 4: Red Coins on the Ship Afloat This star can only be obtained after rising the ship by getting the first star. Four of the Red Coins are inside clams under water. Three others are on the risen ship, which Mario can reach with special platforms which temporarily appear through a ! switch on the ground. The final red coin is on top of a stone spire which Mario can climb from a platform nearby. The Power Star itself appears on the ship when Mario has collected all Red Coins. Star 5: Blast to the Stone Pillar The fifth Power Star is on a ledge on the other side of the bay from Mario's starting position. Next to it is a stone pillar Mario can climb. In order to get to it, he first has to find the Bob-omb Buddy on a different platform and use the cannon to hit the pillar and reach the ledge. The star is inside the yellow ! box on the ledge. Star 6 (7 in DS): Through the Jet Stream Mario will need to become Metal Mario to get the star inside at the bottom of the bay. Using the first Metal Block and the cannon wastes time, instead use the Metal Cap near the ship and Long Jump in the middle of the bay. Another method is to use the cap in the cave. Star 6: Switch Star of the Bay (DS) First, the red ! block switch must be activated. Then, as Luigi, at the bay, get to the end of the course. Get the Power Flower to turn invisible. Next, step on the star switch. Further in the cavern, you'll be able to pass through a fence. Get the star, and wa-laa! You got a star! Star 8: 100 Coins There are 104 coins in total located throughout the stage, meaning that the player will need to collect nearly all of the coins to complete this star. es:Bahía_Del_Capitán Category:Super Mario 64 levels Category:Locations Category:Bodies of Water